Atrapados en el armario
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! VxB Nuestra pareja que todos ya conocemos se encuentra atrapada en su propio armario despues de una dolorosa discusión, ¿Como? Descubrelo ¡ENTRA Y COMENTA! :D


Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero bien :)

Esta historia es rápida, pero nada fuera de lo normal que estos 2 no harían en casos como estos…

Me agrada ponerles este toque sensual a la pareja, y un poco de sentimientos más nobles y abiertos. Esto de la sensualidad solo es una etapa jujuju. ¡DIFRUTENLO Y COMENTEN! (:

P.D: Este fic se encuentra ubicado 5 años después de la derrota de Boo, antes del último Torneo de DBZ.

* * *

><p>Vegeta caminaba de regreso a la Corporación Capsula después de un arduo entrenamiento diario, como siempre esperaba hacer lo que cada noche adoraba… Una buena cena, un baño y si tenía suerte; una de esas adoradas peleas con Bulma.<p>

Hizo todo como cualquier noche, tuvo una buena cena y un buen baño… pero le hacía falta algo; una de esas discusiones con Bulma que hace mucho no tenia.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala, pero no escucho a nadie ahí, de repente vio a Trunks caminando sin nada que hacer por los pasillos.

_-¡TRUNKS!-_ Gritó serenamente.

_-Aaahh…. ¿Si papá? ¿Necesitas algo?-_ Dijo Trunks deteniéndose y dando media vuelta.

_-¿Has visto a tu madre?-_ Pregunto Vegeta.

_-Hmmm… parece que estaba en su laboratorio papá…_ -Le dijo algo confundido, era muy raro que no supiese que a veces se la pasaba ahí.

Vegeta continuo caminando hasta llegar al laboratorio y efectivamente Bulma se encontraba ahí trabajando en algún sistema operativo para los nuevos modelos de aeronaves.

_-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? Se supone que ya deberías de estar dormida.-_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_-Ya sabes que debo de entregar esto mañana por la mañana, no me molestes.-_ Dijo Bulma sin dejar de trabajar y algo estresada.

Vegeta aprovecho la situación para hacer de las suyas, no dormiría tranquilo sin hacerla enfadar un poco y además el bien sabia que después de una pelea, siempre se 'contentaban' muy a su manera.

_-Vaya, una 'Señora' como tú ya no debería de hacer esos trabajos, son muy difíciles para ti ¿No lo crees?-_ Dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Bulma se detuvo, unos segundos el silencio se apodero de la habitación, Vegeta solo la observaba levantando una ceja y esperando la reacción ansioso…

_-Si si... ¡Vamos Bulma enfádate de una vez!-_ Pensaba muy entusiasmado.

_-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE SEÑORA?!-_ Pregunto en un tono lleno de rabia y con ojos de asesina.

_-Hahahahahahahaha, vamos Bulma… ¿acaso creíste que seguías siendo la misma muchacha tonta de 30 años que conocí?-_ Dijo orgulloso de su gran victoria.

Bulma era demasiado sentimental en ese aspecto, siempre tuvo miedo a que Vegeta ya no la amase por su edad, su físico. Bien sabia que cambiaria algún día, pero no esperaba fuera tan pronto, en esa época solo era una mujer de 49 años. ¡Bravo! Vegeta sí que sabía hacerla rabiar, pero esta vez fue más que eso… sus palabras sí que le llegaron al alma; estaba destrozada…

Bulma lo miraba en shock, aun no creía que le dijera eso, pero bueno, de Vegeta ya no era algo nuevo, lo que la hirió fue el tono de voz tan burlón que uso.

_-Anda, ya date prisa a terminar tu invento que tenemos que ir a dormir.-_ Dijo Vegeta un poco más relajado. Miro a Bulma y no respondía, pero no le dio importancia y se marcho de ahí con las manos sobre su cintura.

* * *

><p>2:00 am.<p>

Bulma recién había terminado su nuevo invento, estaba completamente exhausta, sin olvidar aun las palabras de Vegeta, parecía que las oía una y otra y otra vez en su mente, camino a su habitación y abrió la puerta, apenas unos cuantos destellos de la luna lograban pasar por esas blancas y finas cortinas que iluminaban directamente hacia la cama de la pareja, la luna realmente era hermosa esa noche, tan grande y tan llena, el cielo lleno de pequeñas estrellas, pero muy brillantes. Bulma camino hacia el balcón, y se sentó en una silla que estaba en la esquina, se quedo pensando unos minutos, en todo lo que había sucedido; Cuando conoció a Vegeta, Cuando se enamoro de él, esos 3 años antes de la aparición de los androides, La llegada de Trunks, La pelea contra Cell, La angustia de el malvado Boo, Su sacrificio y el día que volvió a la vida gracias a las Esferas del Dragón, el nacimiento de Bra y todos los demás años que vivieron juntos hasta la fecha.

Se levanto de la silla y camino de nuevo a la habitación, los rayos de la luna eran suficientes como para no encender la luz, tomo su ropa y se dio un baño, al terminar, camino hacia el espejo y se miro en el, sus lindos ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que no pudo contener, lloraba en silencio ya que temía despertar a Vegeta y era lo menos que quería, salió del baño y lo miro; ahí estaba, durmiendo tan plácidamente en su cama, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Bulma lo miro, y solo se fue a otra de las tantas habitaciones que había en la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

Vegeta despertó, aun somnoliento se tallo los ojos con sus puños y miro hacia un lado, Bulma no estaba ahí; para el eso no era raro había veces que inclusive ella despertaba más temprano por cuestiones de trabajo y lo raro era que la cama en ese lado no estaba desarreglada, era claro que ella no había dormido ahí.

Se levanto algo confundido pero sin darle importancia.

_-¡Hump! Tal vez se haya quedado trabajando hasta tarde y haya dormido en la sala-._ Pensó.

Nuevamente hizo la misma rutina de diario, se levanto de la cama, fue a darse una ducha y a desayunar. El problema es que cuando bajo dispuesto a hacerlo no encontró nada.

_-¿Qué demonios?- Se pregunto algo enojado. – ¡BULMAAAAAA!-_ Grito sin respuesta, Bulma se había ido junto con Trunks a visitar a la familia Son, ya hacía mucho que no lo hacía y Bulma quiso alejarse un poco de Vegeta.

_-Tonta mujer, ¡Hump! Si piensa que la buscare está equivocada.-_ Se fue molesto a entrenar.

Bulma y Trunks cursaban por los cielos tranquilamente mientras conversaban…

_-Mamá dime, ¿Has vuelto a pelear con papá?-_ Pregunto Trunks disgustado.

En el rostro de Bulma solo se dibujo una mirada y ojos de tristeza. _–Ay Trunks, sabes que no es nada, ya sabes cómo es tu padre.-_ Mintió desconsolada.

_-Está bien mamá, supongo que debe ser normal.-_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera.

Llegaron a su destino y pasaron ahí toda la tarde con sus viejos amigos, conversando nuevamente y volviéndolos a ver, los alegro demasiado, le subió a Bulma mucho el ánimo con amigos los problemas se olvidan, bueno… hasta que cayó el anochecer y llego la hora de regresar.

_-Mamá creo que mi padre se molestara mucho, todo el día hemos estado fuera y seguramente él no ha…-_ Fue interrumpido por la mirada fría de Bulma, se sorprendió mucho y pregunto:

_-Mamá...-¿estás bien?...-_ Bulma tardo en reaccionar, se la pasaba pensando en Vegeta, en que pasaría después.

_-Eeehh... ¿Qué? Ah claro Trunks dime…-_ Dijo distraída.

_-Emm… ¿Segura que no pasa nada?-_ Interrogo algo persistente.

_-Trunks, eres mi hijo y no puedo mentirte, tu padre y yo ayer discutimos y… -Detuvo la nave en los cielos, -Y pues…-_ Bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

_-Madree, ¿Te hizo algo? ¡Si fue así no me importa que…!-_ Reacciono agresivo y Bulma lo interrumpió.

_-¡Noooo!, solo dijo algo fuerte y me lastimo, pero no te preocupes estoy exagerando.-_ Contesto mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

_- No te creo nada, debió ser algo muy duro para hacerte sentir así de mal ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-_ Pregunto intrigado.

Bulma de nuevo comenzó a llorar abrazándolo y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Me dijo… que… ¡ERA VIEJA!-_ Siguió llorando.

De repente la típica escena, Trunks se cae hacia atrás, y se levanta con una gota en su cabeza.

_-Hahahahahaha ay mamá, ¿Tanto odias eso? No le hagas caso, eres muy hermosa para mi.-_ La abrazo sonriendo.

_-¿De verdad aun lo soy? -_ Dijo con ojos llenos de esperanza.

_-Claro mamá, eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo, eres muy inteligente para no convencerte de eso.-_ Contesto Trunks guiñándole un ojo.

_-¡Oh Trunks!-_ Lo abrazo aun más fuerte y lo beso en la mejilla eso hizo que el Saiyajin se sonrojara, así continuaron su camino y seguían charlando.

_-¿Cómo dejaste que eso te afectara?-_

_-Trunks, sabes que odio que me recuerden que ya no soy tan joven, que envidia le tengo a tu padre, no envejece y yo, mírame, un día dejare de gustarle y… y…-_

_-Vamos mamá, no digas esas cosas… mi papá no te ama solo por eso, él se enamoro de ti por cómo eres._

Bulma se le iluminaron los ojos recordándolo. _–Tienes razón hijo.-_Sonrió felizmente.

_-Pero, ¿Entonces aun sigues enojada con él?-_

_-¡Haaa! ¡Claro! Tiene que pedirme una disculpa.-_

_-¿Papa? Es el hombre más orgulloso del universo no creo que...-_

_-Aaaah, pero debo admitir que siempre me encantaron estas peleas, aaahhh_ (Suspiro).- Dijo juntando sus manos pegándolas hacia su rostro.

_-¡Mamáaa! No tenias que recordármelo, TODOOS en casa sabemos que siempre viene la 'reconciliación'_.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Bulma se sonrojo por completo, y un calor a su vez, recorría su cuerpo entero recordándole esas bellas noches de pasión.

_-Hahahahahahaha creo que tampoco dormiré hoy.-_ Siguió riendo, burlándose de su madre.

_-Aunque lo raro es que, tú siempre eres la que arreglas las peleas ¿no?-_ Pregunto sospechando.

_-Emmm… pues…tu padre, digamos que él prefiere arreglar otro tipo de peleas, no soy muy buena luchando con alienígenas malignos hijo, a mi me tocan las otras peleas.-_ Dijo algo confortada.

_-¿Por qué no haces que sea diferente?-_ Dijo exaltado.

_-Trunks, tu padre nunca va a…-_

_-Quisiera ver cuánto sobrevive sin ti madre, sería divertido (O por lo menos podría dormir hoy jejeje).-_ Dijo y pensó emocionado.

_-Hmmmm… aunque sea muy temperamental, supongo que yo no pierdo nada, jajajajaja, me imagino a tu padre está bien Trunks.-_ Dijo eufórica.

_-¿Estas segura madre? Porque no creo tu pue…-_

_-¿Tratas de decirme que no puedo vivir sin tu padre? ¡Haaa!.-_ Dijo algo enojada.

_-No no no no, no me refiero a eso, solo que…-_

Llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, ya había caído la noche, y Vegeta al parecer seguía entrenando, decidieron entrar a casa aun manteniendo su conversación.

_-Mamá, a veces eres muy extremista, ¿Cuánto va a durar su pelea?_ - Dijo algo preocupado.

_-Aaay Trunks, ¿No me digas que te retractas ahora? Quisiera ver cuánto dura tu padre…-_ Dijo reflejando una sonrisa perversa.

_-¿Mamá…? Me asustas.-_ Dijo algo desconcertado.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban cenando en el comedor tranquilamente, cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por Vegeta, se quedo mirándolos un poco, pero Bulma no le dirigió la mirada, dándole una sonrisa a Trunks, el solo comenzó a sentirse preocupado.<p>

_-Hola papá ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?-_ Pregunto para romper el hielo.

_-Mejor que el tuyo, claro está que no has entrenado como es debido.-_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_-Pues, ¡mañana salgamos a entrenar! Ya no soy tan débil padre.-_ Dijo muy confiado.

_-Hahahaha, no estés tan seguro, pero realmente quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dices, ese 'entrenamiento' tuyo no me convence, y si es así, volverás a entrenar conmigo.-_ Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

_-Ooh… está bien.-_ Dijo ahora, menos entusiasmado, se levanto entonces de la mesa.

_-Bueno, estoy cansado, nos vemos mañana buenas noches.-_ Dijo despidiéndose y dejando solos a Vegeta & Bulma.

El silencio predomino en la cocina, era claro que Bulma aun seguía enojada, o eso quería que pensara y realmente seguía algo molesta pero no tanto como él creía.

_-¿Y bien?-_ Pregunto Vegeta.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se levanto del comedor con su plato se dirigió hacia el lavabo y comenzó a lavar los pocos platos que había dándole la espalda.

_-Hahahahaha veo que sigues algo enojada, vamos mujer no es para tanto.-_ Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

_-La comida está por allá-_ Señalo hacia la estufa, al parecer el vapor ya no emanaba de la comida, estaba fría.

Vegeta se levanto y se acercó hacia ella, puso sus manos de cada lado y se acercó sin rozarla lo más cerca, colocando sus manos en la barra y acorralándola completamente, se acercó a su oído diciendo:

_-Vamos Bulma…-_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro después de ese susurro tan sensual.

Bulma se estremeció por dentro al oír esas palabras, para empezar, era muy extraño cuando Vegeta se portaba de esa manera, pero Bulma sabia el fin con el que lo hacía, le encantaba eso de que fuera romántico pero ahora ella era la que se dejaba controlar por el orgullo, aun así siguió lavando 'sin darle importancia'.

_-Hmmm… creo que una 'Señora' como yo, no sería capaz de hacer eso.-_ Dijo molesta

_-Pues… vamos a averiguarlo…-_ Continuo Vegeta susurrándole al oído y tomándola por la cintura.

Bulma dejo los platos y dio la vuelta, las manos de Vegeta seguían en su cintura, lo miro a los ojos y puso sus manos en ese pecho bien marcado, se acercó demasiado como para darle un beso, y le dijo:

_-Lo siento Vegeta, no es tan fácil.-_ Le guiño el ojo y lo empujo algo brusco hacia atrás, dejándola libre para regresar a su habitación.

_-Uuff… por poco caigo, debo admitir que sentía que no me resistiría, cuando se porta así, es tan... Tan… aaahh.-_ Suspiraba Bulma mientras veía por el balcón.

Vegeta se quedo solo en la cocina… _-¡MALDICIÓN!-_ Grito.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Bulma despertó, en otra habitación claro y nuevamente bajo pero ahora a la sala, quería ver hasta donde llegaba el orgullo del Saiyajin si era capaz de sacrificarlo por algo de comida.

_-Hmmm… ni crea que iré a rogarle, ¡Ella me necesita más a mí! Tendrá que venir y la tendré a mis pies.-_ Pensaba Vegeta poco convencido, hasta él sabía que dependía de ella eternamente.

_-Hahahahaha, pobre creo que esta vez tampoco comerá nada.-_ Pensaba llena de alegría.

Bulma seguía haciendo sus deberes, mientras Vegeta desesperado y molesto decidió irse a entrenar otra vez sin comer nada.

_-¡Mujer tonta! Ni crea que me rebajare a pedirle perdón, ¡Ha!-_ Pensó mientras caminaba enojado, Bulma solo lo miraba algo divertida y de repente llego Trunks.

_-Mamá ¿Sigues con eso? Yo solo bromeaba, claro que papá no soportaría estar sin ti, aunque no lo parezca.-_ Dijo mientras la miraba.

_-Jajajajaja es mejor de lo que creía, tu padre parece ser un niño perdido.-_ Dijo divertida.

_-Si, como cuando llego aquí supongo.-_ Dijo Trunks con certeza.

_-Bueno, ya veré como va, anda vamos a comer algo.-_ Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Así pasaron las horas. Bulma trabajo todo el día, mientras Vegeta entreno y Trunks fue a la escuela.

Como siempre cayó la noche, hora de que todos comían e iban a dormir, Trunks y Bulma cenaban pasivamente y comenzaron a charlar.

_-Mamá sonare algo persistente, pero me está asustando eso de que tu y papá ya no se hablen, es que es tan raro ¿No eres algo exagerada?-_ Dijo preocupado.

_-Vamos Trunks, no seas tonto, claro que voy a hablarle pero hasta que se arrepienta, además es muy gracioso.-_ Dijo relajada.

_-Hmmm… eso espero.-_ Continuo comiendo.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Bulma se levanto a contestarlo a la sala, mientras tanto Trunks siguió ahí sentado, y Vegeta apareció repentinamente.

_-Papá ¿Vienes a cenar?-_ Pregunto confundido.

_-Hmmm... ¡Si! Me muero de hambre y a tu madre no le preocupa.-_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

_-Pues, solo discúlpate no creo que…-_

_-¡TRUNKS! ¡No digas tonterías!-_ Dijo orgulloso y disgustado.

_-Pues, entonces comienza a aprender a cocinar.-_ Se levanto enojado marchándose.

Vegeta se quedo muy pensativo con eso ultimo… _-Vaya debo admitirlo, Bulma me hace mucha falta…_

Sintió el ki de Bulma entrar y decidió quedarse.

_-Veo que has terminado de entrenar pronto, ¿Se daño la capsula de gravedad cierto?-_ Pregunto intrigada sabiendo la respuesta.

_-¡Hump! Pues ¿Qué esperabas?...-_Dijo sin terminar, pensó en el sacrificio, le dolía hasta el alma pero no podía insultarla, eso empeoraría todo.

Bulma intrigada preguntó.-_¿Qué esperabas… Qué?_

_-…La cena servida.-_ Dijo para cubrir eso ultimo.

Bulma frunció el ceño_.- ¿Cómo te atreves?….-_ Se interrumpió y dio un suspiro, se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, no quería pelear con él más.

_-Si sigo así no cenare pronto.-_ Pensó algo sarcástico.

* * *

><p>10:00 pm<p>

Vegeta y Bulma como todas las noches se dieron un baño, claro separados y cada uno en un cuarto, pero Bulma siempre debía ir por ropa a su cuarto verdadero, se escabullo por los pasillos hasta el cuarto y se sensorio de que Vegeta estuviera duchándose, y entro rápidamente y se vistió.

Pero de pronto…

Escucho salir a Vegeta del baño, sin darle tiempo siquiera de dar un paso, Vegeta la miro, llevaba una fina pijama muy linda color azul, combinaba tan bien con sus ojos, se veía hermosísima como él siempre la había visto, mientras que el llevaba solo un bóxer negro, Bulma lo miraba tan… ¡sexy! Si esa era la palabra que lo definía en aspecto ese hombre le encantaba entero, pero estaba "enojada" con él.

Vegeta la miraba tan pícaramente, y caminaba lentamente hacia al centro a unos metros de donde estaba ella.-_¡Haa! ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba visitas a esta hora.-_ Dijo desafiante y sensual a la vez.

_-Pues, no estoy aquí por ti si es lo que esperabas, solo vine por algo de ropa.-_ Dijo evadiendo su mirada.

_-Hmmm…-_ La examinaba mientras caminaba hacia ella, _-Antes no la ocupabas mucho con mi presencia…-_ Le sonreía.

Bulma se quedo callada y Vegeta se acercaba a ella cada vez más, como Bulma no se movió estaba frente a su armario abierto.

_-Por favor Vegeta yo…-_ Fue interrumpida por el ruido del pomo de la puerta abriéndose.

_-¡Ssshhhh! ¡ES TRUNKS!-_ Dijo algo asustada.

_-¿Trunks? ¿Y qué demonios importa que…?-_ Bulma lo jalo bruscamente hacia el interior del armario cerrándolo rápidamente.

_-No debe saber que estamos juntos…-_ Dijo preocupada.

_-¿Por qué no?-_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño algo enojado con su típico tono frívolo.

Bulma lo miro fijamente y después volvió a esquivarlo.

Vegeta leyó su mirada y de repente supo a que se refería.

_-Vamos mujer, ¿Aún sigues enojada?-_ Dijo algo divertido_.- Solo era una broma_.

_-Claro para ti todo es una broma, es que Vegeta tu no lo entiendes ¿verdad?-_ Dijo con una voz entrecortada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Vegeta levanto las cejas sorprendido.

_-Tu sigues igual de joven, guapo y fuerte…-_ dijo hipnotizada mirándolo de arriba abajo haciendo sonrojar al Saiyajin_.- Y mírame a mí, soy vieja y no soy la de antes…-_ Dijo muy triste.

Trunks estaba afuera del armario escuchando todo lo que conversaban, muy entretenido claro.

_-Hable con Trunks y queríamos saber hasta dónde llegaba tu orgullo, y eso me lastimo mucho, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar de ti?-_ Dijo desilusionada.

_-Bulma no digas eso…-_ Dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos.

_-Por eso no quería que nos viera juntos, le prometí no hablarte hasta que…-_

_-Bulma…Tal vez ya no seas la que eras antes, lo sé, pero…-_ Dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, Bulma tenía lagrimas en los ojos_.- Pero… pero…-_ Vegeta tenía un nudo en la garganta, su orgullo no podía dominarlo, no ahora.

_-Diloooo… ¡Diloo!-_ Pensaba ansioso Trunks.

_-Pero para mí sigues igual de hermosa desde el día que te conocí.-_ Dijo con dificultad pero muy sincero.

Bulma sintió que una flecha atravesó su corazón al oír eso.

_-Y también te sigo amando como el primer día.-_ Dijo cariñosamente.

_-Ooohh….-_ Pensaban Bulma y Trunks conmovidos.

-_Vegeta, eran las palabras que necesitaba oír.-_ Dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

_-Bulma…-_ Dijo algo serio.

Bulma recordó que no era muy afectivo y se separo de él.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Dijo intrigada y feliz.

_-¡Con que por eso ustedes 2 se portaban así!-_ Dijo queriendo parecer ofendido.

_-Hahahahahaha aaay Vegeta, fue muy divertido para mi…-_

_-Bueno, ahora volveré a cenar como antes.-_ Dijo felizmente.

_-¡Perfecto! Lo han logrado…-_ Se escucho una voz atrás de ellos.

_-¡Trunks!-_ Dijeron al unisonó.

_-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, bien felicidades, pero ahora creo que necesitan tiempo solos.-_ Dijo alegre mientras guiñaba un ojo, de repente cerro con llave el armario, dejándolos aislados juntos.

_-¡Trunks! ¡Abre la puerta!, ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí, mocoso!-_ Gritaba Vegeta, mientras Trunks se alejaba cerrando la puerta de el cuarto y pensando. -Bueno valdrá la pena no dormir hoy…

_-Bueno creo que, estaremos aquí un buen tiempo.-_Dijo Bulma algo aburrida.

_-Pues… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? Puedo derribar la puerta si es que tu quieres.-_ Dijo dispuesto.

_-¡Noooooooo! ¡No quiero que destruyas la habitación como aquella noche!-_ Dijo recordándoselo.

Vegeta recordaba eso con una cara lasciva._-Por supuesto, siempre lo hacemos todas las noches…-_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

_-¡No esa noche noo! Cuando Goku se tele transporto ¿lo recuerdas?-_ Dijo sonrojada.

_-Ah sí… claro.-_ Respondió resignado.

* * *

><p><strong>=FLASH BACK=<strong>

Bulma estaba terminando de darse un baño, mientras que Vegeta estaba recostado mirando por la ventana, de repente unas tiras y un ruido repentino nació en la habitación.

_-¡Hola!-_ Sonó una voz alegre

_-Goku, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ - Dijo Bulma sonrojada por la escena.

_-Ah Bulma, perdóname es que tenía que venir a decirte que Milk quiere…_

_-¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!?-_ Se levanto agresivamente.

_-Vegeta tranquilízate.-_ Dijo angustiada.

_-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a estas horas, insecto?-_ Dijo alzando un puño en pose desafiante.

_-No no no Vegeta yo solo vine aquí siguiendo el ki de Bulma, no quería…_

_-¿Quieres pelear cierto?-_ Dijo agresivo y poniéndose en guardia.

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

* * *

><p><em>-Y sabes lo que sucedió después.-<em> Dijo molesta.

_-Ese gusano se lo busco.-_ Dijo orgulloso.

_-Pues, si llamo a mi mamá para que…-_ Fue interrumpida en media sugerencia sacando su celular.

_-No lo hagas.-_ Dijo apartando su celular.

_-¿Vegeta que…?-_ Dijo sin terminar.

Vegeta se pego a ella tomándola por la cintura, y Bulma sintió como se estremeció su cuerpo entero al sentir sus manos.

_-Podemos utilizar este tiempo para algo que nos guste.-_ Susurro en su oído excitado mientras sus manos recorrían ferozmente su cintura perfecta.

_-Vee…vee…Vegeta…Yoo…noo podemos… aquí no…-_ Dijo difícilmente Bulma tratando de separarlo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, inútilmente, mientras él le besaba el cuello.

_-Vamos Bulma… dime qué quieres esto… lo sé…-_ Dijo jadeando lleno de excitación y con su boca a centímetros de la suya, esperando su respuesta para besarla, pero era irresistible.

_-Si Vegeta… lo quiero… vamos chico rudo, enséñame que sabes hacer…-_ Dijo provocativamente tomándolo al igual de la cintura y pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

_-No me provoques Bulma.-_ Dijo advirtiéndola mientras la besaba impulsivamente pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

Se besaban apasionadamente mientras la intensidad en el armario subía por completo, Trunks terminaba de cenar mientras subía por las escaleras y escucho esos 'ruidos' a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero de vez en cuando le asustaban.

Apenas los oía y le entraban escalofríos, no podía ni imaginarse que era lo que hacían, se fue corriendo a su habitación aterrorizado.

Después de una larga reconciliación en el armario, yacían los 2 recostados en ese pequeño lugar dormidos y cobijados con una suave manta que había en el armario.

_-Vegeta…-_Dijo Bulma algo somnolienta aun, apenas estaba comenzando a despertarse.

_-Hmmm...-_ Gruño el Príncipe con los ojos cerrados y acurrucándose mejor en Bulma.

_-Vamos, ya es tarde, debemos aaahh.-_ Dijo sin poder terminar a causa de un bostezo.

_-No molestes mujer, además ¿Cómo sabes si es tarde ya? Yo no logro ver nada, recuerda que Trunks nos dejo aquí encerrados.-_ Dijo muy desganado.

_-Pero es que… ash es verdad, estaremos aquí hasta que venga por nosotros._

* * *

><p>Trunks recorría los pasillos de aquel majestuoso colegio "Orange Star School" pensando.<p>

_-Mmmm… tengo el presentimiento de que me olvide de algo…_

* * *

><p>Bulma miro su reloj de mano que marcaba las 9: OO am.<p>

_-¡Oh no! Son las 9, mi reunión, los empresarios y... y…-_Se levanto de golpe exaltada.

_-¡Hump!-_ Gruño con indiferencia Vegeta.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Dijo algo confundida.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y cerro nuevamente los ojos, sin responderle, parecía molesto, como si estuviese recordando algo y si lo bajo que había caído, su orgullo ahora ¿Dónde había quedado?

Bulma se recostó de nuevo quedando frente a Vegeta, mirándolo a los ojos a unos centímetros de él.

_-No lo sé, hay veces que extraño la forma en que me solía sentir.-_ Dijo nostálgico.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ Dijo mientras le acariciaba su firme cabello.

Vegeta se levanto y se sentó y cruzo los brazos, Bulma hizo igual poniéndose a lado suyo.

_-Porque antes no me importaba nada ni nadie, no me interesaba que hacia bien o no, adoraba sentir esa sensación de maldad que a veces extraño.-_ Dijo cabizbajo.

Bulma recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro enroscando su brazo en el suyo.

_-Me alegra que ya no seas el de antes.-_ Dijo sonriendo.

Vegeta mostro indiferencia zafando bruscamente su agarre.

_-Si mi padre viera en que me he convertido, jamás me lo perdonaría, nunca podrás entenderme.-_ Dijo apretando su puño con fuerza.

_-Creo que estaría orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en alguien mucho mejor que él, y has hecho cosas que jamás creyó que harías.-_Dijo orgullosa.

_-¿Orgulloso? ¿De qué? ¿De haberme convertido en un débil con sentimientos? ¿De haber traicionado el mandato de mi raza? ¿De haber cambiado mi gran orgullo? No, noo…_

_-Vegeta…-_Le susurro.

Vegeta volvió en si al oír su voz y la miro a los ojos lleno de decepción hacia él, en lo que se había convertido.

_-Si a ti el amor de una mujer pudo cambiarte, no veo porque a él no pueda hacerlo el de su propio hijo… y por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti.-_Dijo convencida, Vegeta la miro a los ojos algo desconfiado.

_-Nuestra raza guerrera es la mejor del universo, nosotros no podemos tener sentimientos, nos debilitan y desvían nuestra misión, desnivelan nuestro orgullo y…_

_-Demuéstrales que están equivocados.-_ Lo interrumpió besándolo pasionalmente.

Vegeta se dejo llevar olvidándose de el odio que sentía por el mismo en ese momento después de unos segundos, reacciono y nuevamente la tomo de la cintura y dejándose ir suavemente sobre ella hasta que los dos quedaran en la alfombra y (otra vez) la tensión subía y subía en ellos.

Vegeta se separo de Bulma tratando de levantarse, pero Bulma lo agarro de los brazos evitándolo.

_-¿Eeeh…?- Balbuceo Vegeta._

_-¿Pensaste que ibas a salirte con la tuya?-_ El Príncipe levanto una ceja intrigado por su insinuación.

_-Noo… tu quieres hacerlo, eres una aprovechada.-_ Dijo divertido.

_-Eso no es verdad…yo… ¡yo no me la paso provocándote!-_Dijo lo que pensaba y después se puso sus manos cubriendo su boca, estaba sonrojada.

_-¿Provocándote? Yo no hago eso… Bueno, solo cuando…-_Sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Lo sabía, solo para eso me quieres, ¿Pero que le hacemos?-_ Le dijo sátira mente.

-_No no no, no solo para eso te quiero Bulma…-_Los ojos de Bulma se conmovieron.

_-También sabes cocinar muy bien.-_ Dijo soltando una carcajada con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_-Eres un tonto Vegeta.-_ Dijo sonriendo y riéndose igual.

Vegeta la miraba sonriendo.

_-¿Qué tanto miras, te gusto?-_ Le dijo sonrojada.

_-Así que… ¿Siempre te provoco?-_Le dijo sensualmente.

Bulma se puso nerviosa, pero a la vez estaba hipnotizada, le encantaba cuando la seducía así.

_-Pues, tengo que admitir que eres irresistible, mas con esa sonrisa tuya.-_Dijo apenada.

_-Jajajajaja gracias, ya lo sabía, eres la segunda que me lo dice._

_-¿¡La segunda!?-_ Le interrogo molesta.

_-Bueno, es que cuando era joven…_

_-Búrlate…-_Interrumpió Bulma.

_-Jajaja, no, cuando era más joven en cada planeta todas las chicas morían por mi.-_Dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

_-Hmmm… Pues cuando era joven siempre me rodeaban muchos chicos lindos, aaahh...-_Suspiro recordando mientras Vegeta fruncía el ceño.

_-¿Qué? Tu empezaste.-_Le dijo Bulma sonriendo.

_-Tengo que admitir que, ninguna era igual de hermosa como tú.-_Le dijo sonrojado.

_-Hoowww… Vegeta_.-Lo miro tiernamente.

Vegeta trato de tomarla de la mano, pero apenas rozo con la suya y la aparto rápidamente escondiéndola, Bulma se dio cuenta y con un movimiento rápido tomo su mano fuertemente entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, recargo su cabeza contra su hombro y cubrió con su otra mano las dos que estaban juntas.

Eso era todo, estando solamente con él se sentía segura, quería estar siempre a su lado.

_-Vegeta, tengo miedo.-_Le dijo preocupada.

_-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-_ Le cuestiono.

_-Pues, el tiempo, se está pasando muy rápido, y yo envejezco y tú seguirás aquí, cuida mucho de Trunks y Bra.-_ Le dijo con la mirada baja y lagrimas en los ojos.

_-Que tonterías dices mujer, seré yo el que me vaya más pronto, si ya he muerto 2 veces…_

_-¡No digas eso! Aunque murieses mil veces, siempre te reviviría con las esferas del dragón.-_Le dijo dramáticamente.

_-Aun así, no te preocupes, ya nos veremos en el otro mundo.-_ Dijo sonriéndole convencido.

_-Pero, ¿No te mandarían al infierno de nuevo?-_

_-No te preocupes, puedo convencer a Enma-daio Sama de que no lo haga.-_Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

_-Eso me alegra mucho.-_Dijo besando su mano y acariciando su pelo.

_-Y me salí con la mía.-_Dijo alegre soltando una risita malévola, sabiendo lo que venía después.

_-Eso es lo que tú crees.-_Se le abalanzo con un beso impulsivo y colocando sus manos en aquellos fuertes y torneados muslos.

_-Buulmaa…Trunks puede…aaahhh…-_Hablaba entre gemidos lleno de excitación.

_-¿Desde cuando al príncipe…le asusta un niño?_Decía mientras lo besaba amorosamente.

_-Pues…por mí… no hay problema, te dejare sin voz esta vez._ -Dijo mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo y rodeando completamente su cintura con sus brazos.

_-Vee…ve…getaa…-_Dijo mientras le acariciaba apasionadamente su tupido cabello.

_-Buulmaaa…-_Dijo mientras le quitaba por segunda vez, esa pijama azul.

_-No seas tan malo conmigo ¿quieres?-_Dijo irónica mientras le quitaba sus guantes y los apartaba a un lado_._

_-No te prometo nada.-_Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

><p>Trunks recién llegaba de la escuela, se percato de que su padre no estaba entrenando como de costumbre pero imagino que estaba comiendo, pues llego a la hora indicada, entro a casa y no había nadie, busco en la cocina, en la cámara de gravedad, en el laboratorio, en el patio, nada, de repente caminaba por el pasillo y se encontró que el Dr. Briefs.<p>

_-Trunks , hijo, ¿Has visto a tu madre? La estoy buscando para…_

_¡Mi mamá, mi papá lo olvide! ¡Me mataran!-_Lo interrumpió mientras corrió de prisa hacia el dormitorio de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto.<p>

Vegeta & Bulma seguían besándose cuando de pronto.

_-Bulmaa…bulmaa…-_Estaba Vegeta debajo de ella, y le respondió sin hacerle mucho caso.

_-¿Si mi Príncipe?-_Respondió con un toque sensual.

_-¡Tru-Tru-Trunks!-_Le dijo sintiendo su ki acercándose.

_-Él está bien, no nos necesita.-_Dijo abrazándolo.

_-¡No ahí viene Trunks!-_Dijo levantándose rápido y haciendo a Bulma a un lado, odiaba que lo vieran 'tan cariñoso' con ella.

_-¿Qué hacemos?-_Pregunto nerviosa.

_-Hay que fingir que dormíamos.-_Le dijo sentándose y cruzando los brazos, Bulma asentó con la cabeza e hizo igual, solo que ella separo sus brazos relajándolos a un lado mientras se recarga junto a él acomodando su cabeza contra su hombro cerrando completamente los ojos, una imagen tan tierna tan solo de pensarlo.

Trunks llego a la habitación corriendo exhausto y jadeante, tomo la llave que había dejado en el tocador y abrió bruscamente la puerta del armario viendo ahí sentados y 'dormidos' a sus padres.

_-Vaya y pensar que estarían furiosos…_

_-Hmmm…-_Gruño Vegeta

_-Psss… Vegeta-_Susurro Bulma.

_-Se ven tan lindos juntos, ojala pasaran más tiempo así y no pelearan tanto.-_Dijo alejándose del lugar.

Bulma abrió un ojo asegurándose que Trunks se había marchado y dio un pequeño codazo a Vegeta para que despertara.

_-Vaya, ya era hora.-_Dijo levantándose y ayudando a Bulma a también hacerlo.

_-Bueno, me agrado estar contigo.-_Lo tomo de la mano.-_Dime ¿En realidad peleamos mucho?-_Le preguntó.

_-Pues, no lo sé, tal vez si no me hicieras enojar tanto.-_Le dijo queriendo parecer serio.

_-Si no fueras tan necio.-_Le respondió mirándolo divertida, el correspondió regresándole una sonrisa amable.

_-Tengo mucha hambre…-_Le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

_-Pues, que las chicas que 'mueren por ti' vengan a cocinarte algo ¿no?-_Dijo sarcásticamente y cruzando los brazos.

Vegeta se detuvo y la tomo por los brazos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, y le dijo:

_-Pues que así sea.-_Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Bueno siento que me quedo un poco largo, disculpen por la tardanza pero me tarde haciéndolo 2 meses por lo mismo de mis exámenes finales y eso, ojala les gusten y por favor no duden en comentar si fue de su agrado o no, para la próxima tratare de hacerlo mejor y siento que me hizo falta imaginación pero fue una historia que se me vino de repente : D

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo mis historias, se aprecia mucho, un saludo.


End file.
